nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Cyber samurai
Cyber samurai are bodyguards of Akuma and a type of enemy guard in the Final Ninja series. At the start of Final Ninja Zero, they will assist Takeshi as he goes through the level, as well as assist him as he goes through level 22. Cyber samurai do not assist Takeshi at all in Final Ninja, and appear as enemies in the game as well as in one level of Final Ninja Zero. Appearance Game information Final Ninja Cyber samurai will stand in one place until Takeshi throws a ninja star at them, or if he gets in their line of sight. Then they will try to get close to attack Takeshi, even if he is off the ledge they are standing on. Because they cannot jump off ledges, they will wait on the edge of the platforms they are standing on until Takeshi goes on the platform or if the samurai are off-screen for a medium amount of time. If Takeshi is on a platform with samurai, they will run and try to attack him. They will use jump attacks when Takeshi is above them and when he is in range. If Takeshi activates stealth, they will run to an edge until Takeshi is visible again. If he tries to throw ninja stars in front of them they will eliminate the star with a katana swipe, so the best and easiest way to destroy them is to attack them from behind. If Takeshi does have to face samurai directly, he can make them attack without getting hurt. They will become vulnerable for a very short time. Because of this, It is quite hard to hit them, especially in mid-air. Cyber samurai can be considered one of the toughest enemies in the Final Ninja series. Final Ninja Zero At the beginning of the game, Akuma sends several samurai to accompany Takeshi on the infiltration of Dr. Victor Boshi's base. The samurai will deflect bullets shot by oncoming S.W.A.T. units and destroy them with a single swipe when they get close. Later in level 17, Maxwell Merlock takes control of several samurai to use against Takeshi. They are tougher than in the first game because they will always be focused on him, and they will attack if they are hit from behind, although they will not block the first shot. They will also deflect ninja stars instead of making them disappear. In the final level, 22, they will again accompany him and destroy any S.W.A.T. units that is in their path, along with mines and upgraded security robots above them. However, because there are several ledges in the level, the samurai will only accompany Takeshi as far as they can go. Cameos *Factory skin - A cyber samurai appears as a toy that is going to be placed in a box. Gallery File:CyberSamuraiFactory.png |A cyber samurai in the Factory skin Cyber samurai running FN0.gif |A cyber samurai running in Final Ninja Zero Cyber samurai idle FN0.gif |A cyber samurai in his idle animation in Final Ninja Zero Cyber samurai attack FN0.gif |A cyber samurai using his basic attack in Final Ninja Zero Cyber samurai jump attack FN0.gif|A cyber samurai using his jump attack in Final Ninja Zero Cyber samurai blocking FN0.gif |A cyber samurai blocking a ninja star in Final Ninja Zero Samurai fighting takeshi.jpg |A cyber samurai next to Takeshi Guard Final Ninja.png |A cyber samurai who knows that the player is nearby Ninja guy.jpg |A cyber samurai standing Cyber-Samurai.jpg |A cyber samurai in Final Ninja Category:Enemies Category:Recurring enemies